


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 26 - Gaining Strength, Finding Faith

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER:  Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my Beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 26 - Gaining Strength, Finding Faith

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 26 - Gaining Strength, Finding Faith

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Identity Crisis Resolved 

If I have just one wish, only one demand, 

I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands, 

That he can take this life and hold it by the hand, 

And he can greet the world with arms wide open. 

\- "Arms Wide Open" performed by Creed 

January 3, 2004 

Cole Residence 

Opening his front door, Raymond smiled at the young man he hadn't seen for nearly two months. He noted the weariness etched into Clark's face and felt a rush of superiority fill him. Jutting his chest out, he welcomed Clark into the house. "Kinn-Tel Kal-El, it is good to see you again." 

Nodding, Clark shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Kinn-Tel Ra-Cul. Nice to see you too. Look, I came by because I wanted to ask you something." 

"Anything Kal-El." 

"Are you free tonight?" 

"Of course, but why?" 

Looking Raymond in the eyes, Clark answered, "I've come to a decision about Laura and the engagement. I'll be bringing my parents and Lex if that's all right. I just don't want to have to repeat myself." 

Trying to not seem too eager, Raymond said, "Of course, Kal-El, whatever makes this easier for you. I know this has been a very hard decision for you." 

"Thank you, Ra-Cul. I'll see you at eight o'clock tonight?" 

"Perfect, I will inform the family and of course - Lara." 

Nodding, Clark excused himself and quickly left the house. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Few Minutes Later 

Kent Farm 

As he entered the house, he found his parents huddled at the kitchen table. The yearly budget was on its fourth revision and they shook their heads at the idea of college for Clark. Looking up, they smile when they saw Clark in the doorway. The serious look on his face made their smiles vanish. Silently, they waited for him to speak. 

"Mom, Dad, I've made arrangements for us to go over to the Cole's house tonight. I've made a decision about what I'm going to do about the engagement. They'll be expecting us at eight o'clock. I know this is short notice, but I finally know what I'm going to say and I don't want to wait." 

Nodding, they said in unison, "Of course, Clark." 

Quietly, they watched him walk over to the phone. He quickly dialed Lex's number. "Hello, Lex?" 

"Hey Clark." 

"I was wondering if you could be at my parent's by seven o'clock tonight." 

"You've made your decision, haven't you?" 

"Yes, but I don't want to say it now. I'm going to see the Coles and I want you to be there." 

A significant pause passed before Lex said, "Sure, Clark. I'll be there." 

"Great, Lex. I'll see you at seven." 

Hanging up the phone, Clark left the kitchen, went up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

7:49 PM 

Cole Residence 

Enthusiastically, Raymond opened the door. He smiled widely at Clark and the Kents. He reserved his cruel grin for Lex alone who simply held his head up higher and walked past him without blinking. 

Inside the house, the living room was set up for a celebration. Hors d'oeuvres lined the sofa table. Extra chairs were assembled, split into two distinct groups. Sara stood in the foyer and greeted Martha and Jonathan as they entered. Taking their coats she showed them to their seats. 

Due to the seating arrangement, Lex was forced to sit as far away from Clark as possible. Watching the guest of honor sit down, Lex prayed for Clark to look at him and give him some idea of what was going to happen tonight. Instead, Clark sat rigidly, looking straight ahead. 

Once Clark was seated, Marcus, Laura and Sam entered the room. Marcus sat as far in the back as he could and stared at the wall. Sam sat beside her brother. Several times she moved to comfort him, but stopped before actually touching him. Walking up to the Coles, Laura escorted them to their seats and sat beside them. Looking across the room, she saw Clark staring back at her. 

Once everyone was seated, Raymond addressed Clark, I believe you called us here to tell us something." 

Nodding, Clark stood. The back of his legs knocked against the chair he vacated. The first time he spoke, his voice cracked. After clearing his throat, he began, "Ra-Cul, Zara, I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me. Because of you, I have a better understanding of my birth parents and about where I come from. For all that, I can never thank you enough." 

"Over the past couple months, I have come to realize many things about my birth parents. I realize now that they couldn't have known that you would bring Laura with you. Even though they arranged our marriage, they couldn't have ever expected it to happen once they placed me in that ship. In fact, I don't think they expected much in my future except that there would be one." 

"They knew I'd probably be alone on a alien world, but at least, they knew I would be alive. I think they hoped that I would live long enough to become a man and to have all the experiences that come with just living. So, I have to believe that the only thing my parents really wanted was that I would have the years they would never get to see." 

"Because they wanted this for me, they sent me away. Because they sent me to Earth, my Mom and Dad found me. Because they raised me, I was raised as a Human. As such, I hold many human virtues sacred like truth, justice and the American way. Therefore, I can stand here and honestly say that the Kryptonian way is not my way." 

"I love my parents and I love Lex. As nice a girl as Laura is; I don't love her and she doesn't love me. So, I have to break this engagement." 

"I'm sorry if you're disappointed in me, Ra-Cul, but I have to live my life, my way." 

Clark watched Raymond jump to his feet. "You can't do that! Kryptonian law is very clear." 

Clark opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. From his side, Martha practically flew from her seat. Getting right up into Raymond's face, she said, "Wait one minute here, Clark has made his decision. That is all that matters." 

Looking down at Martha, Raymond spat, "Be quiet. This is a Kryptonian matter. It does not concern you." 

Growing red in the face, Martha argued, "The hell it doesn't. If it concerns Clark, then it concerns me." 

"Clark is a son of Krypton." 

"Sure, but first, Clark is my son." 

Attempting to side step Martha, Raymond countered, "No, he is not!" 

Blocking him again, Martha placed her hands on his chest and growled, "That's it." 

Pushing against him, Martha's eyes flashed with anger, "You better come to understand something very clearly. I'm not scared of you. You know why? Because I am the fiercest thing this planet can produce - I'm a Mother protecting her young and I don't play around. Now, I'm leaving this place and I'm taking my family with me." 

Quickly, Martha turned on her heel and marched out of the room. As she passed by Lex, he made a motion as if he was going to touch her, but two hands stopped him. Following the hands back to their owners, he found Jonathan and Clark staring back at him with fear-filled eyes and shaking heads. 

When Martha reached the front door, she called back, "Jonathan, Clark, Lex, let's go." 

They didn't hesitate. They made some quick goodbyes and hurried to meet her. Of course, Lex found one moment to grace Raymond with a smug smile while on his way out the door. 

All the way home, the men in the car sat silently while Martha continued to vent, using some rather unladylike phrases to describe Raymond Cole. She was still ranting when they pulled up in front of the Kent house. She continued to seethe as Jonathan carefully led her up the stairs, waving a goodnight back at Clark. 

Looking over at Lex, Clark shrugged. "She can have a nasty temper." 

Following the Kents retreating forms, Lex said, "No shit. Promise to remind me never to piss your Mother off. Fuck." 

Looking back at Clark, Lex couldn't help but smile. Reaching out, he wound his arms slowly around Clark. Resting his head on Clark's shoulder, Lex nuzzled his neck as he whispered, "Did you mean what you said?" 

Rubbing his cheek against Lex's cheek, Clark answered, "Which part are you referring to?" 

"Don't fuck around, Clark. You know fully well what part I mean." 

"Such language." 

Pulling away, Lex laughed under his breath as he warned, "I'm going to kick your ass soon, Kent." 

Pulling Lex close again, Clark kissed him. As their lips parted, Clark whispered, "I love you, Lex. I've loved you for a long time." 

Before Clark knew what hit him, Lex grabbed a hold of his face and kissed him again. Running his fingers through Clark's hair, Lex held on tight as he pressed his lips to Clark's with such force that moments later he was forced to withdraw due to the pain. Looking Clark in the eyes, Lex declared, "I love you, too. I think I always have." 

After that, they hugged. Standing in Clark's living room, they held onto each other desperately. Slowly, they started to rock back and forth, dancing to some song known only to them. 

They probably would have stayed that way for hours except that they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Biting off several curses, Lex rushed to the front door and opened it with an unhappy, "What?" 

Standing on the other side stood a very confused Marcus and Laura. Composing himself, Lex stepped back. Coming to the doorway, Clark asked, "Did Ra-Cul send you?" 

Smiling sadly, Laura answered, "No, I'm here on my own." 

"Can we come in?" asked Marcus. 

Stepping aside, Clark gestured for them to enter. They walked inside the house and stopped just past the threshold. As Lex closed the door behind them, Marcus said, "We came here to thank you." 

Shyly, Laura approached Clark. "I wasn't sure if you heard me that night." 

"I remember everything." 

Smiling, Laura said, "Good." 

Looking at Marcus, Clark inquired, "So what happens to you guys now?" 

"I have already asked Father to reinstate the arrangement that was in place prior to your discovery. I think given time, he will come to permit it." 

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Marcus said, "I cannot thank you enough. What you've done took strength." 

Placing a hand on Marcus' shoulder, Clark said, "Thank you, Marcus." 

Her eyes glistening, Laura said, "Now, comes the hard part. I need to ask that we not socialize as we did before. So long as Ra-Cul hears that we are in contact, he will never give up on the hope that you will change your mind." 

Wiping a stray tear from her face, Clark replied, "I understand." 

"Thank you, Clark," sniffled Laura. "I have one last favor to ask. Can I see the rings work one last time?" 

Taking Laura's left hand in his right hand, Clark watched the symbols glow. A lump formed in his throat. Overcome as well, tears streamed down Laura's face before she pulled her hand away. 

Reaching up, she kissed Clark on the cheek. Stepping back, she wrapped her hand around Marcus' arm. Quickly, Marcus moved for the door. As he opened it, he looked back once more, "Thanks again, Clark." 

Clark nodded as he could not speak. He watched them leave as Lex locked the door behind them. 

Turning to Clark, Lex asked, "Are you okay?" 

Shrugging, Clark answered, "I will be." 


End file.
